


a little less sixteen candles, a little more "touch me"

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, dreaming of you, no topanga or angela, shawn dreams, shory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he studies the curve of cory's jaw, the rich brown of his eyes, the perfect row of straight white teeth when he smiles - he is what poems are made of. he is inspiration drawn right out of the cloudy gray sky.<br/>"I love you," shawn says quietly.<br/>because this is a dream and he can be brave here. </p><p>(shawn dreams)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little less sixteen candles, a little more "touch me"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gold and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683035) by [dornfelder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dornfelder/pseuds/dornfelder). 



In dreams we find the answers that we're too afraid to bring into the light. We build entire cities devoted to the thought of holding what we want in the palm of our hands. We swirl together masterpieces that would make Michelangelo jealous. We become the dragon who carries torches in place of lungs. It is a world of our own making, it is the safety net that keeps us. 

We are the masters of our own destiny until the waking hours when life hits like a punch.

Shawn dreams.

+

Autumn sweeps in with golden leaves and sunny orange, deep red leaves and many unfortunate crunchy ones that are an unflattering shade of flat brown. The air is crisp and fresh, each store smells of cinnamon - it's Shawn's favorite season.

They're side by side on a bench that bares many names, some over twenty years old and Cory is twirling a shiny orange leaf around in his hands. In this world Shawn can drink him in, can stare unabashedly until hes had his fill.

He studies the curve of Cory's jaw, the rich brown of his eyes, the perfect row of straight white teeth when he smiles - he is what poems are made of. He is inspiration drawn right out of the cloudy gray sky.

"I love you," Shawn says quietly.

Because this is a dream and he can be brave here.

Cory carefully drops the leaf into a brown paper bag that he'd brought with him to the park (he has a thing about leaves, he collects them. it's an odd hobby but it makes him happy) and takes Shawn's hand in his own.

The wind begins to pick up, rustling the leaves at their feet and causing birds to squawk in warning that a storm is coming.

"You do?," Cory questions; eyes soft and vulnerable.

Shawn gently strokes the back of his hand, marveling in the fact that he's allowed to do this.

"Always have."

Cory scoots closer until their shoulders are pressed together. "Always?"

The warmth is welcoming as a chill in the air nips at their skin.

Shawn smiles shyly and begins to move the fingers that are intertwined with his own, plays with them.

"Remember when Topanga said you should just marry me?"

Cory grins. "Yeah."

"Take that day and go backwards until we're standing at the llama pit and you've got your answer."

Honesty is freeing and Shawn feels like he could soar right now if he really tried.

Cory places both of their hands in his lap and squeezes gently. "And you never thought to tell me?"

"Of course I have. Only a million times, Cor."

Acorns slowly drop from a tree nearby, hardly making a sound as they hit the dirt.

"Was it because of Topanga? Is that why you've never told me?"

Shawn nods.

Yes, because she has been the star in Cory's sky since they were children.

Cory squirms in his seat and stares down at their fingers. "I wish you had. I would've...told you the same."

Two leaves drift from a nearly bare tree and land on Shawn's side of the bench. They're faded yellow with brown splotches. With his free hand Shawn dumps them into the paper bag.

"Really?"

Cory grins widely and shakes his head yes.

"It's just you and me here, Shawnie. Look around, the park is empty."

The only living beings who remain are the ducks who are happily preening and dipping into the water for food. They're completely oblivious to this shining moment in Shawn's life.

Shawn stands and tugs Cory up with him. "Come on, lets take a walk."

Twigs crunch under their feet as they make their way through the woods. They're mere visitors here as they weave in between the trees and watch as the ducks swim closer - just enough to show off their colorful feathers.

It's peaceful here and nothing hurts. Shawn would sleep forever if it meant never leaving this dream.

Cory stops and frees his hand much to Shawn's confusion. "Close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you."

Shawn groans but cooperates none the less. Even in _his_ dream Cory is attempting to take control.

It is then that he feels warm lips on his own and his hands quickly come up to palm Cory's face, to hold him there. Cory smiles into the kiss and latches onto the hem of Shawn's t-shirt; grips it tightly.

A branch snaps behind them but there is no danger of anyone interrupting, they ignore it.

Cory licks into Shawn's mouth slow and hot until Shawn's entire body feels like it's on fire from the inside out.

He's burning, aching, so in love that it hurts.

Their lips slide together again and again, tongue caressing the others until Cory is dizzy with it. They break for air and Shawn can't help but smile until his cheeks ache. This is all he has ever wanted.

Give him all this and not one thing more - he'd be the happiest guy in the world.

They stand in silence, foreheads pressed together and both hands intertwined - the park quietly existing in the background.

"I always knew it was you," Cory whispers as if this were a secret that only Shawn was privy to.

Shawn presses a kiss to Cory's forehead and a quick one on the lips just because he can.

"I don't know about that, Cor. You're pretty oblivious to most things when it comes to me."

Cory huffs at this. "Name one thing."

That's easy.

"My poetry."

Cory's forehead creases in confusion. "I've listened to your poetry before, Shawnie."

Shawn takes a deep breath and exhales, gathers up the courage needed to put it all out there.

"It was about you. They were about you."

Shawn could pinpoint the exact moment where Cory understood. His eyes widen and well - he presses Shawn up against the bark of a thick oak tree and stares at him for half a second as if seeing him for the first time then wraps a hand around Shawn's neck to pull him into another kiss.

"I love you Shawnie," Cory whispers as he trails kisses along Shawn's jawline.

"Nnnghhh," Shawn moans. He can't form coherent thoughts when Cory's mouth is gently sucking and biting his neck.

Cory smiles against his skin and moves along to mouth at his collarbone.

Fat raindrops begin to fall on them but that doesn't matter right now. Nothing matters but this moment.

+

The world spins on around them and Shawn Hunter is truly happy for once in his life.


End file.
